


Easter Arrow Style

by psychoroach



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Our favorite throuple get ready for QC's Easter picnic party. A spat happens, but things get worked out in the end.





	Easter Arrow Style

Oliver walked into the loft he shared with Tommy and Felicity, his arms bulging under the weight of the bags he carried. "Someone want to help me carry up the eggs?" He called. 

Tommy walked into the room and raised an eyebrow. "You mean there's more?" 

Oliver snorted. "Of course there's more, we volunteered to do the QC Easter picnic and to dye the eggs for the egg hunt. I had to make sure I got enough." 

"How many did you get?" Tommy asked as he went to slip his shoes on to go down and grab more eggs.

"About 25 dozen. I hope that's enough." Oliver called, walking into the kitchen.

Felicity looked up from where she was planning her Passover dinner and raised an eyebrow. "You bought 300 eggs?" She asked, holding back a laugh. "Uh, wow, I'm almost sorry I missed that shopping trip."

Oliver ducked his head a bit, trying to hide the sheepish look and blush he got. "Yeah the cashier...wasn't all that happy with me, I think. Neither were the people in line behind me." 

"Not to mention all the people who probably wanted eggs after you were done cleaning them out." Felicity smirked.

Oliver ignored the barb and went to help Tommy, who was coming back with his own load. Between them it took a couple more trips before the entire kitchen was covered with eggs. Felicity looked at them all and shook her head. "Well I don't think we're going to be able to stuff them into the fridge." Tommy offered, flashing her a playful grin.

"We don't need to. Yet." Oliver shook his head. "What we need to do is get on boiling them so we can dye them. I also picked up a few different kits and I downloaded a few interesting ways of dying them." 

"Like how?" Felicity asked curiously.

Oliver grinned at her. "After we boil them. Now where's those two big pots we have?" 

It took a long time, but between Oliver and Tommy, they managed to boil all 300 eggs without cracking any of them. The kitchen smelled horrible and had warmed up several degrees. Oliver opened the window to help with the smell, but with it being 77 degrees outside, it did nothing for the heat. It took a while longer for the eggs to cool down enough for them to be able to dye them, but in the meantime Oliver sat down with Felicity and Tommy to go over the methods of dying them. The first method was dying them with a tie dye effect using shaving cream. Oliver went and grabbed a can of cheap shaving cream he had squirreled away and a large tupperware dish. He squirted a good amount into the dish and Tommy took the food safe dye he'd grabbed and started squirting amounts over it before grabbing a toothpick and swirling the colors around as much as he was able without mixing them into some mush color. 

Oliver slipped on some latex gloves since the instructions said that the dye could dye skin and he didn't want that. He grabbed one of the cooled eggs and gently rolled it into the shaving cream. Once it was pretty well covered he set it aside and did the same to another five eggs. He didn't want to do too many incase the outcome sucked. He checked them after they seemed to dry and raised his eyebrows. "Holy crap..." 

Felicity looked over his shoulder. "Oh wow, look at those, they're so pretty!" 

"I'll say." Oliver checked the other four and they all looked similar, and very tie dye. He almost wanted to do the rest of them like that, but he wanted to check out the other methods first. He checked the next method and then looked at Felicity. "Do you have any stockings you aren't using anymore?" 

Felicity raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't question it. She went and grabbed out a few pairs of stockings she'd gotten that she didn't like the look of once she tried them on and handed them to Oliver, who'd taken out a package of fake flowers he'd gotten. She looked over at Tommy, to see if he knew what was going on, but found him putting dye in different containers with vinegar, not paying a bit of attention to her. She looked back at Oliver and saw him putting a few of the eggs into stockings, one in each, and then carefully putting a flower in each as well. She wanted to ask what was going on, but Oliver had that 'I'm in the zone' look and she knew she wouldn't get much of an explanation so she went back to planning her dinner. 

A little while later Oliver took the first stocking out of the dye and took some scissors, cutting it open. He peeked inside and saw that the egg was definitely dyed. He carefully took it out (using a clean pair of latex gloves) and studied it, laughing. "This works, too." He announced.

Tommy leaned over his shoulder, letting out a quiet whistle. "Look at that." The impression of the flower had dyed around the egg in a lighter color, while the rest of the egg was darker. The effect was very expensive looking and Oliver appreciated it. He gleefully got the others out of the dye and looked them over as well, happy with the look of them. He set them aside with the other ones and looked up the next effect. He looked up at Felicity who looked over at what he was doing. Without saying a word she went and grabbed a few bottles of fingernail polish and brought them to him. He kissed her cheek and grabbed a few more tupperware dishes and filled them with water. He dabbed a few drops of each into the tupperware dishes and donned some more gloves. He took an egg and carefully dipped it down into the polish and brought it up, looking it over. He looked at Tommy who gave him a shrug and Oliver decided it was good enough and put the egg aside, doing a few more in the other colors just because. 

It was a consensus between the three of them that the fingernail polish method was kind of a bust and not all that interesting, so they put it aside and went back to the other methods that were proven. For shits and giggles they also implored an egg dying kit, like when they were children and their parents bought the cheap kits from a store (well Felicity's mom anyway). They spent several hours dying the eggs, laughing and having fun as the eggs piled up. Felicity briefly didn't know what they were going to do with all of the eggs, but she didn't worry about it right then, having too much fun watching Oliver and Tommy goof around like two little kids. 

When the eggs were all done, and Felicity had planned her menu finally, Oliver took out a few packages of ziploc bags. He passed half of them to Tommy and flashed him a grin. "Now to put all of them...carefully...into the bags. We'll put them into the fridge."

"You're going to put 300 eggs into that fridge?" Felicity pointed at it, giving him a skeptical look. 

"We may have to be creative where we put them." Oliver offered. "But I think we can do it, and put some in the freezer even. We don't use those two drawers in the bottom, so we can put a few bags in each of them..." 

"Well have at it." Felicity laughed, waving a hand. "If you think you can, by all means. Let me get out what I need for dinner tonight, though." 

"By all means." Oliver repeated, a shit eating grin on his face. Felicity shoved him in the stomach and walked by him, digging out everything she needed. She put some chicken legs out to thaw and laid out everything else by it. Then she moved out of the way. Tommy and Oliver carefully packed the eggs away, putting them in places they wouldn't slide off and break, or bump against anything else. It was a very careful affair, but they managed it and Oliver got a far too smug look on his face that he was capable of pulling it off. He looked over at Felicity who mimed a sarcastic handclap. He stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed at him, leaning up to kiss him. "Are you proud of me?" 

"I am very proud of you. But for the record, I had no doubt you could do it." She admitted. "Once you make a bow and arrows out of things found in a hotel room, I just assume you can do anything, kind of like a Gary Stu." 

He made a face. "What's a Gary Stu?" 

"Nevermind." She went back to cooking her meal.

The next day they got ready for the QC Easter party, being sure to put on their best outfits, keeping in mind they'd be outside in 70 something degree weather. Tommy put on a mint green shirt, white pants and a light grey tie and matching belt; Felicity had coerced Oliver into a light blue and white checkered button up and light orange-peach colored pants (shockingly), and she herself wore a bright yellow shirt that had a black lace material over the top paired with a black pencil skirt in a stretchy material. 

They piled all the eggs in Oliver's SUV after some careful maneuvering and Oliver drove them to the site early, since he had volunteered he and Tommy to hide the eggs for the Easter egg hunt for the children. Felicity immediately left them to do it, not wanting to be a part of hiding 300 eggs over two acres of ground. Instead, she went to put the food she'd made for the occasion with the rest of it and check to see how the other food to make sure everything was going to be set up for when the families started to arrive.

It took some careful work, and a little longer than they expected, but Oliver and Tommy managed to hide the eggs. A few times Tommy had to reign Oliver in, reminding him that it was a fun activity for children, and there was no need to climb a tree to hide an egg in it, or any other similar hiding places. Oliver just grumbled at him, but acquiesced, finding alternate places to hide the eggs.

Once the picnic started, Felicity sat down with Tommy and Oliver and watched, amused, as both of them pigged out on the food. "I take it everything is good?" She asked, grinning at both of them. 

"It's incredible." Tommy agreed, smiling at her. "We should use this catering company for an event." 

Felicity snorted. "Yeah let's pay out the wazoo for food catered for the three of us." She looked between them when neither of them laughed or said anything in return and noticed neither of them looked too put out. "Oh my God, you two are ridiculous." 

"What? We can afford it." Oliver pointed out. 

"Yes, and let's just point out your straight white rich boy privilege even more." Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Why should we be villainized just because we have money?" Tommy asked, making a face.

"Because throwing it around in that way is pretty obnoxious." Felicity said simply, turning back to her food. 

"Felicity that's unfair." Tommy said quietly, frowning. 

"Life's not fair and not all of us grew up being able to wave money around." Felicity pointed out in a slightly passive-aggressive sort of way. 

Tommy stared at her for several seconds and then silently got up from the table, walking off without looking back. 

Oliver sighed, looking over at Felicity. "Did you have to do that?"

"What?" Felicity asked, giving him a slightly wounded look. "I didn't do anything except point out how obnoxious it is to throw money around when it's just the three of us." 

"Yeah, well, maybe we'd like to spoil you sometimes and throw a little money around." Oliver pointed out calmly. 

"Except if I want to do the same, I don't make as much money as you two do, so what am I supposed to do?" Felicity asked.

"Tommy and I don't expect you to throw money at us." Oliver reached over and squeezed her hand. 

Felicity pulled her hand back. "So what you're saying is, I just need to get over the fact that you two can throw as much money at me as you want to, but I can't do the same to you. Wow, that's...fair I guess." She said sarcastically, pushing her chair back and disappearing the opposite way of where Tommy had.

Oliver watched her go with a baffled look, and then at the way Tommy went and he opened and closed his mouth a few times. "What just happened?" He asked himself. 

Before Oliver could go after either of them, or even figure out _which one_ he needed to go after, the start of the egg hunt was announced and Oliver groaned, knowing he needed to make an appearance to watch over things and act like he cared about how it went. He pushed himself up and drank the rest of his lemonade, wishing it was spiked, and made his way over to where the children were gathering, waiting to begin the egg hunt. He listened to some lady there, he wasn't sure who she was, make a speech and caught things like 'success' and 'glad everyone was having fun'. He looked around and caught sight of Tommy leaning against a pole near the tent and when Tommy saw him looking at him he gave him a half wave and looked away. Oliver growled quietly under his breath and wondered just how everything got so messed up so quickly. He scanned around some more and saw Felicity sitting under a tree on a folding chair. Every once in a while she reached up to wipe at her face and Oliver felt even worse, knowing she was upset and not knowing how to fix it. He felt like he was being ripped in two and he felt helpless. He heard the start of the egg hunt happen, but he zoned out, making sure he at least looked interested.

He knew he had to get Tommy and Felicity to see each other's points of view, but he didn't know how to do that. Truth was, he knew how Tommy felt, because they grew up in the same kind of environment. To them, it was no big deal to spend money on something, especially if it was for a loved one. He wasn't the same spoiled rich boy that he was when he left on the Queen's Gambit all those years ago, but he still had some ways about him, and no care about spending money was one of those things. But, he could also see Felicity's point of view, because he knew she grew up with a mom who worked three jobs just to make ends meet and didn't live in the lap of luxury. He knew Tommy knew that about her, and even sympathized with her about it, but he also couldn't fully empathize with her about it, because he'd never been put in that position. But on the flip side, Felicity had never grown up like they had either, which didn't make their way of growing up any better either, or give them a tactical advantage either.

Oliver's brain hurt thinking about it, as did his heart, and he found himself growing surly as he stood there, getting irritated at the both of them. And at himself. If he and Tommy hadn't had that dumbass reaction to the catering, none of this stupid bullshit would even be happening. 

When the egg hunt was over, several long hours later, the eggs were counted and the winner was a very ambitious five year old little boy named Finn Bray. He'd found a whopping 35 eggs himself in his overfilled basket. He was given a small cash prize from it and Oliver took a picture with him that was going to be used for a write up in the local paper. Once that was done, he walked off, yanking off his tie. He grabbed Tommy on his way past him and dragged him off to a secluded spot. "Look, we need to talk." 

"What? Are you going to take her side on things and tell me I'm being obnoxious, too?" Tommy asked bitterly.

"No, but I will bash your fucking skull into that tree over there if you continue to take that tone with me." Oliver growled, his emotions bubbling over and knowing he couldn't exactly threaten Felicity with bodily harm. Tommy looked taken aback by his tone and Oliver took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly. "Look, you both just...were over the top with your reactions and I don't exactly know why." Tommy went to interrupt but Oliver gave him a look that shut him up. "All I'm saying is Felicity grew up in a very different environment than we did. She doesn't get being able to throw money around and get whatever she wants from it. Face it, Tommy, you and I? We're spoiled rich kids and our upbringing is a testament to that. How many times have our wild exploits been in the papers? How many times have we spent several thousand dollars in club tabs?"

"We aren't like that anymore." Tommy pointed out petulantly. 

"I know that, but to Felicity, throwing money around, especially amounts close to what was spent on catering this dinner, for just the three of us is kind of insane, and I have to say, I agree with her." Oliver said honestly. "I mean, I like our lifestyle and I don't feel the need to live expensively just because I have the means." 

"I just...like to be able to spoil the people I love every once in a while." Tommy muttered. 

"And I can appreciate that." Oliver squeezed his arm. "I can, but you also have to try and see that having that much money thrown at her makes her feel uncomfortable, because she sees it as silly, because you can have just as nice a time on a modest budget. Hell we've proven that before. We prove it all the time." 

Tommy sighed, but he cracked a small smile. "We do, and I guess I can understand where she's coming from. Growing up how she did, it must seem a little ludicrous to be able to spend a thousand, or a few thousand dollars on a dinner for just three people. Hell, now that I say it out loud, and think of it from her point of view, it is kind of insane to think about." 

Oliver laughed then and nudged him. "Right? It is. I mean, I'm not saying that I'm not absolutely going to spoil her the next Hanukkah, again, but you know...for a random dinner..." 

"It can just be nice. Modest, but nice." Tommy finished.

"Exactly. Are you ok now?" Oliver asked.

"I am. I guess I should go apologize to her." Tommy ducked his head.

"Not yet." Oliver shook his head. "I want to go talk to her first. I want to make sure both of you can calm down first. I don't want you two keyed up anymore before you get to talk." 

"Alright, I guess that's fair." Tommy agreed. 

Oliver took a deep breath and walked over to where Felicity was still sitting. She was sitting pretty still and only raised her head. Oliver's heart broke again when he saw the tear streaks on her face. "I'm sorry." She blurted out.

Oliver bent down some and hugged her to him. "You have nothing to be sorry about." He said. "I mean, well, maybe wording. But...it's very understandable and Tommy and I can see where you're coming from. At least now." 

"I know, and I get you two, too, I swear, I mean it's not your fault that..." Felicity rambled.

"Hey, hey." Oliver gently shushed her. "Let's just...chalk it up to emotions getting the best of us." He suggested. "Things got out of hand, we all said something we shouldn't have. Let's just...get past it and move on." 

"Do you think Tommy would be willing to do that?" Felicity asked quietly. 

"I think he would." Tommy said from behind them.

Felicity got up and walked over to Tommy, hugging him tightly.

Tommy looked over and saw the fondly exasperated look on Oliver's face and he grinned. "What? Did you think I was just going to wait for you to get finished?"

"Not when you can charm your way out of something." Oliver teased as he stood back up and turned toward them.

"Damn straight." Tommy laughed.


End file.
